


30 Day OTP Challenge

by PurplexKitty14



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage in the first few chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplexKitty14/pseuds/PurplexKitty14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki misses Thor's attention more than anything else, but he has a plan to get it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my hand at one of these things, so we'll see how that goes. 
> 
> I'll also be posting these to my tumblr as well.

As Loki grew up, he learned that Thor liked to drag him everywhere. His older brother seemed determined to include him in every single thing he did. 

Loki's morning routine consisted of being rudely awakened by Thor in some obnoxious manner or another, dragged forcefully out of bed and into the hall before he was even fully aware of his own consciousness, yanked down the hall to breakfast, and lastly, practically thrown into his chair. 

Other times of the day were much the same. Loki would be enjoying a nice book, tucked away in some quiet corner of the library, when in ran Thor, loudly announcing his presence and demanding Loki to join him. Loki would try to reject him, but in hardly any time at all, Loki would find himself putting his book down and allowing Thor to lead him by the hand out to the training grounds for a spar or the stables for a small hunt. 

Thor had been, and always would be, a physical creature, and while Loki hadn't minded much in his youth, loving the attention Thor gave him, it was growing quite bothersome the older they became. Over the years of their adolescence, Loki had become adamant in his refusal of Thor's requests, and was beginning to find himself increasingly less bothered by his brother. 

He now had hours to himself to do with as he pleased, while Thor spent the day with his friends, brandishing weapons. Sometimes Loki would find himself on a balcony overlooking the training fields. From his view, he would watch Thor and the four young warriors he called his friends as they swung their weapons at each other, voices rising high into the sky and reaching Loki's ears. He couldn't contain the jealousy that burned in his chest. 

While Loki enjoyed the vast amounts of freedom he found himself with, he couldn't pretend there weren't moments he found himself plagued by boredom. For what other reason would he allow himself to gaze out at the realm on occasions such as this? He longed for the days far gone when Thor would beg and plead with him, plying Loki's ears with requests of his time and presence. 

Now, his brother didn't want him. Thor would much rather spend his days gallivanting around the realm with these... these idiots, rather than his own brother. Loki refused to believe it was his own fault. He wasn't the one to drive Thor away. He knew how persistent and hardheaded his brother was, always sticking with something despite how hopeless it was. It was this very trait which made him a remarkable warrior, so Loki refused to accept the blame for the damaged state his relationship with his brother was in. 

This was all Thor's fault. 

\---

Thor was out of the practice field once again, facing Fandral in a sparring match. Their weapons, a pair of practice swords, raised as they prepared for their face off. They began, quickly stepping into a rhythm as they swung at each other, parrying the other's blows with practiced precision. 

The match lasted several long minutes, but eventually, one of then had to falter, and Fandral did just that. Allowing one of his swings to fly just a little too wide, Thor stepped in, knocking him to the ground. The other boy's sword fell from his hand, and Thor hastily kicked in away before brining the tip of his sword to Fandral's throat. 

"Do you yield?" he asked, panting harshly from exertion. 

"Aye," Fandral huffed, allowing his head to fall back, equally as worn out, before laughter bubbled up in his chest. "Well fought, my friend."

Thor extended an arm, helping him to his feet. "To you as well." He clapped his arm around Fandral's shoulders briefly before pulling away and walking over to the rack, putting his sword away. "I believe I must call it a day," he said over his shoulder at where Sif and Hogun were preparing for their own spar. 

"Are you sure, Thor?" Volstagg asked. 

Turning around, Thor caught a glimpse of the stands where he saw a very familiar, slim body. "Yes, I will see all of you tomorrow."

He left the sparring ring, and quickly found Loki in step with him. "It is unusual to find you down here of your own accord, brother," Thor said lightly. He snuck a look at him and noticed a barely concealed grin on his brother's normally serious face. 

"I really wanted to show you something."

Before Thor could register what Loki was doing, he felt a small hand slip into his own. The grip was deceptively strong for someone like Loki, and he was nearly pulled off his feet in the rush induced by his brother's enthusiasm. Easily regaining his balance, he matched his brother's speed, but kept the hold on his hand as he followed Loki to the palace.


	2. Doing Something Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is exited to show Thor his surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm going out of order with these.

Loki led Thor through the palace and up into the royal quarters before coming to a halt in front of the large door leading to his bed chambers. 

Thor was confused. What could Loki possibly have to show him here? He knew his brother's chambers well enough from days spent there as young children. There wasn't much besides shelves upon shelves of books, and Loki knew Thor didn't have any interest in those. 

"What are we doing, brother?" Thor asked, quickly losing his patience. 

Loki pushed the door open and stepped inside, gesturing for Thor to follow. "I've been working on this for a long time, and I thought you might like to see it." Loki didn't seem to notice Thor's souring mood due to his thinly veiled excitement. 

Racing across the room, Loki leaned over a desk, and as Thor stepped up behind him, he saw what Loki was looking at over his shoulder. Of course it was a book. He tried to read what it said, hoping to discover what made this book so special, but Thor couldn't decipher it. 

"What is this?" Thor asked, becoming increasingly annoyed with his brother's cryptic behavior and lack of answers. 

"If you'll just calm down and be patient, I'll show you," Loki snapped. He didn't even look away from the book. "Go stand over there." He made a shooing motion over his shoulder, and Thor stepped back a couple paces. 

Picking up the tome, Loki turned around. Thor expected him to show Thor whatever it was that brought them here, but all he did was begin reading. He barely contained the groan that tried to pass through from his throat. 

He thought that maybe Loki would read a few lines and whatever was supposed to happen would happen, but it seemed to go on and on with no result. Thor leaned back against Loki's bed, bored out of his mind. He couldn't even understand what Loki was saying. 

Finally, the chanting stopped, and Thor's head snapped up from where it was lolling on his chest. He had been staring intently at his boots, thinking about how he would love to get back to his room to clean them. He wouldn't mind a bath either before dinner, seeing as he was still dusty from the training grounds. 

In front of him, Loki was still standing beside his desk holding that tome, but there was something else in the room. In the center of the open space stood a misty figure. It appeared to be green smoke, swirling around but still maintaining its shape. 

Thor was more confused than he had been before. Of course he had figured out that Loki was performing some kind of magic, but he wasn't quite sure what had happened. 

He looked back and forth between his brother's brightly smiling face and the figure. Loki was clearly pleased with himself, but Thor was clueless as to why. 

"What is it?" he finally asked. 

The smile quickly dropped from Loki's face and took on a bewildered expression as if he didn't understand why Thor would ask. "It's a clone, well the beginning of one anyway."

"The beginning of a clone?" Thor repeated.

"Well yes. I've been working on it for several weeks now."

"You've been working on it for that long, and this is all you have so far?" Thor asked incredulously. 

Loki's face changed once again until he was leveling a steely expression at Thor. "This is a complex piece of magic, Thor, but then again, I can see how you wouldn't understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Thor pushed himself off the bed, approaching Loki until they were face to face. 

"What I mean is a simple warrior such as yourself could never hope to understand the fine points of magic. Your small brain is just too feeble."

"How dare you insult the warriors of Asgard? I practice everyday, so that one day I may fight to ensure the safety of this realm, but you, Loki, waste your time with a woman's art," Thor bit out. How could Loki insult Thor and his fellow warriors like that? "If you were a real man you would take up arms."

Thor was furious, and he knew his words were harsh, but he didn't care. He was caught up in the heat of the moment, but everything came crashing back to him when Loki spun on his heels and left the room at a run, slamming the door behind him. 

By the time Thor made it out into the hall, Loki was gone.


	3. Doing Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor apologizes.

Thor wandered the palace halls looking for Loki, but he didn't have much luck. He asked the servants and the guards he came across, but they always pointed him in a different direction. It was clear no one knew where Loki had gone. 

Eventually, Thor was summoned for dinner with his parents. A small part of him was hoping to see Loki present, but he wasn't at all surprised to find his brother's seat open. 

"Thor." He looked up from his plate and across the table where his mother was watching him. "Have you seen your brother?"

Thor swallowed around the lump in his throat. "Not since earlier this afternoon."

"Well, one of the servants have informed me that he appeared distressed. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"He wanted to show me some magic trick, and then, he ran off," Thor told her. It wasn't a complete lie. 

"Thor," she said, giving Thor a look that told him she clearly knew he was hiding something. "What did Loki show you?"

The question seemed innocent enough. "He read from some book, but I couldn't understand what he was saying. Then, this green blob thing appeared," Thor told her.

"And how did you respond?"

Thor took a deep breath. "Well, he told me it was the beginning of a clone and that he had been working on it for weeks. I pointed out that he should have been able to do more than that after that much time, and then, he insulted me."

"Thor," his mother huffed, exasperated. "Your brother wanted to share his accomplishment with you, and you have clearly said something hurtful."

"It's not my fault!" he exclaimed. "Loki insulted the warriors of Asgard!"

Odin, who had remained quiet until then, spoke up, "As a wielder of both weapons of metal and magic, I can tell you that magic is in fact very difficult, and that particular spell is very complex. It is impressive that Loki has come this far in only a few short weeks."

Thor stared back down at his food, no longer hungry. He felt bad that he had said those things to Loki, but at the same time, his pride wouldn't let him forget what Loki had said. Surely, Loki was taking things a little too far. He didn't need to overreact like this, running off and skipping dinner because Thor had been a little mean. 

"You need to apologize to Loki after dinner," Mother told him. 

Not even looking up from his plate, Thor begrudgingly agreed. 

\---

After Thor had accused him of practicing a woman's art, Loki had fled from his chambers as quickly as he could. All he could think about was getting away from him. He couldn't go to any of his usual spots like the library. He needed to go somewhere where he wouldn't be found.

Loki ran through the halls until he stumbled upon a mostly abandoned part of the palace. He remembered this place from his younger days when he would explore the empty rooms and towers. The particular tower accessible from the door down the hall wasn't used for anything and would be the perfect hiding place. 

It wasn't until Loki had collapsed against a pillar in the tower that he allowed himself to cry. The whole thing had been a disaster. How could Loki think Thor would be even the slightest bit interested in his magic? Loki had hoped Thor would be happy for him. It really was a complicated spell, but instead, Thor had just leaned against his bed, not even paying attention to what he was doing. He thought the end result would be enough to pique Thor's interest, but all he got was a look of bafflement quickly followed by scorn. 

Loki had been stupid to think he could repair his relationship with his brother, but he now knew that to be an impossible task. They were simply too different for any kind of reconciliation. 

He had managed to calm himself down somewhat, but just the thought of it sent him into another wave of despair. Tears began flowing again. 

\---

After dinner, Thor went out looking for Loki again. He checked all of his usual haunts and even went back to his chambers in case he was there, but he didn't have any luck. 

He strode aimlessly down the hall before taking a look at his surroundings. He wasn't overly familiar with this wing of the palace. He was preparing to turn around when something caught his eye. On the far end of the hall, a door had been left slightly open. Usually, all doors in the palace were closed, so Thor went to check it out. 

Pushing the door open, he found that it led to a spiraling stair case, so he decided to climb it. Once at the top, there was another door, which Thor pushed open as quietly as possible. He didn't want to bring any attention to himself incase whoever had left the door open was still up there. 

Thor looked out into the tower, noticing it was fairly empty, when he heard sniffling. He scanned the room, trying to find the source. Off to the side of the room, Loki was sitting on the floor, leaning against a pillar. He had his face buried in his hands.

Thor immediately felt guilty. He hadn't realized his words had cut so deeply if his brother had been up here crying the whole time. 

Quietly, so as not to draw attention to himself, Thor closed the door and went back down the spiral staircase. 

\---

Loki was trying to wipe the tears from his eyes with his sleeves when he heard the door open. His head snapped up, body quickly preparing to run from whoever it was, when he saw Thor. 

"What do you want?" he growled, not even trying to disguise his anger. 

Thor sat down beside him, leaning back against the pillar as well. "I came looking for you earlier, and I heard you crying. I'm sorry, brother."

Loki looked away, embarrassed that Thor had seen him like this, not once but twice. 

"I brought you something."

Loki hadn't noticed that Thor was holding something in his lap until he had spoken. He looked at his brother's face for the first time since he had arrived. "What is it?" he asked hesitantly. 

"Well, you skipped dinner, so I thought I'd bring you some food." Thor opened the box, but there wasn't any dinner food inside. Instead, there were pastries, Loki's favorite pastries to be exact. "I know you really like these."

Loki took one of the pastries, quickly stuffing it in his mouth and nearly moaned at the taste, causing Thor to chuckle. Loki was surprised when his brother wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He pulled Loki against his side, and Loki let his head rest against Thor's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry that I've been a terrible brother," Thor murmured into his hair, and Loki thought maybe they were salvageable after all.


	4. Kissing

Sometime after the tower incident, Loki and Thor settled into a routine. First, they woke up and ate breakfast together. Then, each went their separate ways until lunch. Loki would study his magic, trying to perfect his cloning spell, and Thor would meet his friends for some weapons practice. Lunch wasn't always a given. Sometimes, Loki would get caught up in his studies and forget all about it, or Thor would go out, exploring the realm on horseback. He often wouldn't be back until the evening meal. For dinner, the two always met to eat with their parents, regaling each other with tales of their day. 

After dinner was a time they reserved for each other. Since their argument, Thor took action to become a better brother. He took interest in Loki's magic, often asking for a demonstration. He learned that his brother was truly talented and could do some magnificent things. 

There were other times when Loki grew frustrated with his magic, having hit a wall sometime during the day so that he wished to get away from it for a while. Thor would invite him outside. They wrestled and sparred against each other, and Thor was pleased to see Loki take a liking to daggers. Their delicate exterior yet deadly purpose suited his brother nicely. 

On this particular night, Thor followed Loki back to his chambers after they had finished with the evening meal. Jumping onto his brother's bed, Thor bounced once, twice, before settling. He propped himself up on his elbows and watched Loki expectantly. 

"What do you have to show me tonight, brother?" He had a wide, bright smile on his face, looking expectantly at Loki. 

"I've made some progress with the cloning spell."

Thor sat up straighter at that. Loki had been keeping that project to himself ever since the incident, and this was the first he had spoken of it. 

"Can I see?"

Loki but his lip nervously. "I don't know."

"Please, Loki." It wasn't like Thor to beg, but he really wanted to see what else Loki could do. 

"I'm still not done with it, and I wouldn't want to disappoint you." Thor could hear the bitter tone Loki's words held, and he would always be filled with regret. After all, his actions had lost him Loki's trust. He was always hesitant when showing Thor any amount of magic, no matter how small. 

"How could I be disappointed? Your magic is amazing."

"I thought it was womanly." Loki turned away from him, refusing to meet Thor's eyes. 

Thor held his breath for a few seconds. He knew Loki was purposely trying to get a violent response from him. Slowly, Thor stood and walked towards Loki. "I'm sorry I said that, but it is common knowledge that magic is practiced predominantly by women." Loki tried to step away, but Thor reached out, grabbing his wrist and spinning him around. When they were face to face, he continued, "However, that doesn't mean I love you any less or look down on you for it. In fact, it makes you unique. You're special, Loki."

Loki looked away shyly, but Thor wouldn't accept that. He cupped Loki's cheeks, tilting his head back towards Thor, and he'll never be able to recall exactly what went through his head in that second, but the next the he knew he was pressing his lips to Loki's. It should have been strange to kiss his brother, but it wasn't. It felt nice and right and unlike anything else he'd ever done. 

He pulled back just enough so that their lips were brushing and looked into Loki's eyes. They were wide open and terrified. He tried to pull away, but Thor wouldn't, couldn't, let him go. 

"W-what was that?" Loki asked, breathless and trembling. 

"A kiss," he responded, smiling. 

"Oh," was his simple reply. He seemed dazed. 

"Do you want me to let you go?"

Loki remained silent for a moment, thinking. "No," he said so quietly Thor almost missed it. "I want you to do it again."

Thor did. 

Their second kiss was much the same as the first. It was new and scary but no less exciting. Thor was first to pull away again, gauging Loki's expression for any change, and he was pleased to see a genuine smile on his brother's face. 

"So?" Thor asked, matching his brother with his own grin. 

"I liked it."

"Will you show me your spell now?"

"Aye," he said, ducking his head, but Thor saw the blush rise on his face. "But you will have to let go so that I can get my book." Thor did so reluctantly and watched Loki go to his desk and pick up the large tome from before. "I know it takes a long time to cast, but with enough practice, I'll be able to do it without the incantation."

Thor watched on expectantly as Loki began the spell. The words were still foreign to him, but he waited patiently until a figure appeared before him. It wasn't the same smoke like being. Rather, this one seemed more dense, tangible. It stood about the same height as Loki and looked as if it were beginning to take on some of his features as well. 

Thor reached out a hand to touch it, but Loki grabbed his wrist, crying, "Don't touch it!"

"Why not?"

"It will disappear if it makes contact with anything. It's another thing I'm still working on."

"Oh," Thor said as he pulled his hand back. "Well, it's still amazing. How much longer until you master the spell?"

Loki thought about it for a few moments. "I've been making a lot of progress recently so maybe a couple more weeks."

Thor nodded in understanding. Since he and Loki had begun spending time together again, he learned how easy it was to make a mistake when it came to magic. Everything had to be absolutely perfect or else it wouldn't work correctly, and a miscast spell could be potentially dangerous. 

"Will it look like you when it's finished?"

"You won't be able to tell the difference."

"You're very clever, Loki," he said, turning to his brother. Loki must have had the same idea because they met half way in another kiss.


	5. With Animal Ears

Over the next few years, Thor and Loki grew increasingly close. To the rest of the realm it appeared that they were finally back to the way they used to be, spending time together inside and out of the palace. They were commonly seen on the training grounds together and took all of their meals side by side as well. To the outsiders, it appeared that the two princes were behaving as brothers should. 

Of course, Thor and Loki knew better. That fateful evening in Loki's bedchambers had sparked something inside of them. It laid a path before them that was both frightening and exhilarating, but they had made the leap, accepting the challenge, for it would surely be a challenge. There were no doubts about that. 

Loki never believed Thor capable of keeping a secret until he saw it with his own eyes. The Thunderer, as he had become known, never made any hint at the existence of a stable relationship. He had the entire realm, including his friends and closest companions, completely fooled. 

They believed Thor to be like any other man his age, drinking at the local taverns and taking bed partners whenever he pleased, but Thor would never be able to keep up this illusion if it weren't for Loki. 

After mastering the cloning spell, Loki went on to learn a number of other incredibly difficult pieces of magic, but the one that interested him the most was shapeshifting. Ever since he was a young boy, he had been fascinated by the idea of being able to take on a shape different from his own. There had been times during his estrangement from Thor that he had longed to take the shape of a bird, flying far away so as to escape his troubles, so when the time came for him to attempt this kind of magic, Loki had jumped at it. 

It had taken time and practice, far more than had been required for any previous spell, but, like everything else, he accomplished his goal. Loki could change not only his shape but his gender as well, and it was for this purpose that he used it most often. Asgard thought their golden prince took countless maidens to his bed, but in reality, it was always Loki he disappeared with at the end of the night.

That isn't to say that Loki didn't often turn himself into an animal because he certainly did. Just as he had desired to grow the wings of a bird so that he could escape the boredom of life without his brother, Loki assumed many different guises, both animal and Asgardian, to bring some fun to the slower moments. He often required a distraction when Thor was busy with his princely duties. As heir to the throne, he was busy for a good part of the day. This didn't mean Loki didn't have his own jobs, but as the second prince, he wasn't nearly as important and neither were his duties. If he got an early start, Loki usually finished sometime in the early afternoon, leaving plenty of time before dinner in which he would need to entertain himself. The best answer ended up being shapeshifting.

Taking the shape of a horse, Loki could run through the fields and forests, exploring the places he had never had much of an interest in before, or he could be a fish, swimming in the waters for hours on end without a care in the world. He never had to worry about the disapproving glares of the court and the whispers of Liesmith and Silvertongue, not that they actually bothered him. He knew that his skill with words was a gift that he would be especially thankful for once Thor was on the throne. 

As it turned out, Loki wasn't the only one who enjoyed his shapeshifting talents. Thor was equally, if not more so, entranced by and interested in them.

One evening, Loki was sitting in his chambers, reading, when he heard the door open and close. He knew it was Thor without even looking up. Regardless, he quickly marked his page before setting his book on the bedside table and looked up at his brother. 

"Knocking really isn't that hard to learn, brother dearest," Loki chided him, getting a chuckle from Thor.

"Aye, but I can't help but hope to find you… less than decent." 

Loki raised an eyebrow at that. "Really," he said blandly. Then, he continued sarcastically, "Good to know you aren't the mindless beast I always took you for."

Thor sighed. "You know I was only jesting."

"No you weren't," Loki laughed. His brother was so transparent and had never been any good at lying to Loki.

"Fine, I wasn't," he said, mock pouting.

"So, will you tell me why you have barged into my chambers, or am I to assume you truly are depraved enough to come looking for a show?"

Thor stepped up to where Loki was sitting and took a seat beside him. "I have come with a request."

Loki interrupted Thor before he could continue. "You may go on unless your request includes me changing my form into that of a woman so that you may parade me around in front of your friends." Thor had never actually asked this of him, but it was good to set some boundaries. He would never, at any point during his long life, allow himself to become a toy for his brother's amusement.

"That's not quite what I was going to ask," Thor trailed off hesitantly, causing Loki's brows to pinch in confusion. "You aren't completely opposed to shapeshifting though, are you?" he asked, looking for some kind of confirmation.

"Ask first, and we shall see."

"Would it be possible for you to change the shape of another person?"

Now both of Loki's eyebrows were raised. "What have you done that requires shapeshifting?"

"I haven't done anything," Thor said hurriedly, raising both of his hands in a placating gesture. "I just want to know if it's possible."

"Yes, it is possible. Now, stop beating around the bush, and just ask me whatever it is." Loki was quickly losing his patience, and he wished Thor wasn't being so unlike himself. Usually, he could count on Thor to say whatever was on his mind without hesitation, so it was strange to see him treading so carefully.

Thor took a deep breath before releasing it in what seemed to be a very rushed sentence.

"I'm sorry. You'll have to say that again. I didn't catch any of that." 

"I said: Will you use your magic to turn me into an animal?"

Loki began to laugh. "You don't need magic for that." He stopped when he noticed Thor was completely straight faced. "You're serious?"

"Tricks have always been your specialty, and I assure you, this is not an attempt on my part."

Loki hummed in agreement. "Before we proceed, may I ask where this request has come from?"

Turning away slightly in embarrassment, Thor was silent for a moment before answering. "You know I have neither a proclivity nor patience for magic." Of course Loki knew this. "But ever since I started paying attention to your practice, I've become increasingly fascinated by it."

"So you wish for me to experiment on you because?"

"Because it is my way of studying."

Loki couldn't believe he hadn't understood before. Of course Thor would prefer a hands on approach. He was a very physical being after all. Just because he didn't share Loki's joy of reading didn't make him uneducated. He merely had his own methods.

"Tell me, brother. What shape would you like to take?"

"I was thinking we could start off with features instead of a completely animal form."

That was probably wise. Neither of them could predict how Thor would react when he found himself in a body not his own. Even with mental preparations, Loki knew it was a jarring experience.

"Would you like to choose, or should I surprise you?" Loki asked.

"Surprise me," he responded with a smile that was a little too trusting.

Without much effort, Loki conjured a pair of dog ears on top of Thor's head. He must have felt the change because he reached up to touch them. He spent a minute or so like that with an amazed expression plastered on his face until he decided to look at himself in Loki's mirror.

"Brother, these are fantastic!" Thor exclaimed.

"Of course they are. I put them there." Loki also noted that Thor looked… adorable.

Clearly happy about the ears, Thor bounded back over to Loki, acting very much like the animal he resembled, and placed a quick kiss on Loki's lips. "Thank you, brother."


	6. Cuddling Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, lovely readers!

For the most part, Thor's week had been terribly boring. As part of his princely duties, he was required to sit through quite a few council meetings, leaving very little time for Thor to do things he actually enjoyed. It had been ages since he had been out, having fun with his friends. The only time that he had enjoyed during the last couple of days were the evenings he spent with Loki. 

After such a horribly boring and uneventful week, Thor decided he needed to get out of the palace to do something, so he sought out Loki just like he usually did after the evening meal.

"Brother, are you busy?" he asked after running into him on his way back to the royal wing of the palace. He had been hoping to find Loki in his chambers, but this was good enough.

"You very well know that I'm not."

"Fantastic," Thor exclaimed, gaining a quizzical look from Loki. He was obviously trying to get Thor to say more, so Thor continued. "I have come to enquire as to whether or not you would like to accompany me to the tavern."

"Why would I want to do that?" Loki asked him.

"Because it shall be fun. I will even ask the Warriors Three and Lady Sif to join us."

Loki's face scrunched up at that. "Then I shall pass. I don't want to spend more time than I have to around the four of them, and I certainly want to avoid them while they're drunk."

"Oh, come on, Loki. Please," Thor begged, turning wide, pleading eyes on him that made him look absolutely pitiful.

Loki gave him one hard look before groaning and said, "Fine, I'll go with you and your stupid friends."

"Great! We're going to have so much fun," Thor said, grabbing Loki and pulling him into a hug.

"I can't wait," he huffed, making Thor laugh.

\---

Sometime later, Thor and Loki were sitting side by side in the back of a tavern. Thor had asked a servant to send word to his friends, requesting their presence, and they didn't have to wait long before the four of them showed up. He noticed that Loki didn't look particularly happy. He had probably been hoping the they wouldn't show up so that he could go back to the palace and be done with the whole thing. Thor, on the other hand, was ecstatic.

"My friends!" he cried, standing from his seat to greet them.

"Thor!" Fandral rushed over and clapped the prince on the back. "It has been a while."

"That it has," Thor agreed. "Come, sit."

They all sat around the table, and Thor summoned the barmaid, ordering rounds of mead for everyone. Loki sat silently, sipping his drink slowly instead of chugging it like most of his company. The only one not downing their drink in one go was Sif, but she wasn't being slow about it either. By the time Loki had finished his first, Thor was already onto his third and was challenging both Fandral and Volstagg to a drinking competition. Sif and Hogun gladly placed bets on the outcome. They tried to get Loki to join, but he rejected all of their attempts at getting him to join in on the "fun."

At some point, Loki wasn't exactly sure when because he stopped caring, several wenches had joined them at the table. Fandral seemed content with one in his lap, and there were two vying for Thor's attention. Loki wanted very badly to tell them to get lost, but he didn't want to draw any attention to himself. Luckily, Thor didn't seem to be paying any real attention to them, which pleased Loki immensely. 

Not soon enough, Fandral was bidding them a very drunken good night and left to go who knew where with the wench he had been favoring. The rest seem to take that as a sign that the night was drawing to a close because Sif left not too long after that. 

Loki, who hadn't had a second drink and had been sitting quietly for the entire night, was completely sober and was eagerly waiting for Hogun and Volstagg to leave or pass out. It didn't matter which. He just needed this night to be over so that he could take Thor back to the palace. He couldn't leave for fear of what gutter Thor would find himself in without his brother's help.

Finally, Hogun and Volstagg stood, shakily, to leave, and Thor tried to follow them. He seemed worse off than the other two, and Loki had to catch him so that he didn't fall. Out in the street, Loki tried his best to keep Thor upright as they stubbled back towards the palace.

After what seemed to Loki like the longest walk in the history of the Nine Realms, he finally managed to get Thor up the stairs and into the royal wing. He pushed open the door to Thor's chambers and carried him the last leg of the journey. He deposited his brother's body on the bed, but he knew it wasn't right to leave him like this. He pulled Thor's tunic and boots off and pulled back the sheets. Getting Thor to maneuver himself underneath them was a challenge, but finally, Thor was properly ready to sleep.

When Loki turned to leave, he didn't make it two steps before their was a hand on his wrist.

"Wait," Thor's raspy voice said.

"What is it?" Loki asked, trying his best to remain patient when all he really wanted to do was go to his own chambers and sleep for the next week.

"Stay, please."

Loki rolled his eyes, but acquiesced. "Fine." Loki pulled his own boots off and climbed in beside Thor. "But only until you fall asleep."

Thor rolled over and wrapped a muscular arm across Loki's chest, pulling his slighter body against his broad chest. He nuzzled Loki's neck and promptly fell asleep.

'Maybe I can stay a little longer,' Loki thought as he drifted off in his brother's strong, safe arms.


	7. Making Out

Loki slept peacefully all through the night, and the following morning, he woke up with his limbs tangled with Thor's. His head was even buried into his brother's chest. The early morning light drifted in through the windows, and a light breeze shifted the thick, red curtains ever so slightly.

Loki maneuvered as carefully as he could, trying to disentangled himself from Thor. He hadn't meant to stay through the night, but he had been so tired that he hadn't been able to think about anything other than sleep, but now that it was morning, he needed to leave before he was discovered. Despite their actions the previous night being innocent enough, Loki didn't want to raise any suspicion.

He finally stood from the bed and looked down at his still slumbering brother. He looked cute with his rumbled hair and peaceful expression, but Loki had to pull himself away lest he spend the rest of the morning watching Thor sleep.

Loki didn't see Thor during lunch, but then again, he hadn't expected to. He assumed the other man was still passed out. Odin wouldn't be too pleased, but it had been Thor's idea to go out drinking in the first place, so maybe he deserved it.

Loki's afternoon passed by peacefully. His father had asked him to do some research concerning several of the outlying villages on Vanaheim. Apparently, they were having some problems with raiders. Odin hadn't been able to say whether or not Asgard's help would be needed, but it was always better to be prepared than to walk into a situation unaware. Once Loki had finished with his report, he summoned a servant to take it to his father.

It was at the evening meal when he finally saw Thor again. His brother was already seated at the table when Loki arrived.

"Brother," he greeted cheerfully, flashing one of his best and brightest smiles at Loki. Loki felt warm inside, knowing Thor always reserved that particular smile for him.

"Hello, Thor. How has your day been?" Loki tried to suppress his smirk, but it was no use.

"Very… relaxing." 

That earned a chuckle from Odin. "Please, my son. You spent the majority of the day in your chambers, shirking your duties, I might add."

"My apologies, Father."

"I suppose you'll have to make them up tomorrow and complete that day's as well."

Loki had to take a sip of his drink to hide a bubble of laughter.

In the meantime, Thor was not taking that news well. "Could I not just push everything back a day?"

"You can not afford to be behind. Perhaps this will teach you the importance of punctuality and to not go drinking on a night that doesn't call for it. When you take the throne, it will be crucial that you stay up to date on everything."

\---

When Loki stood to leave the table, Thor stood as well. They walked out of the room side by side, and Loki wasn't surprised at all when Thor followed him down the hall. They made it all the way back to Loki's chambers in silence. Opening the door and stepping inside, Thor was right behind him, and by the time he closed the door and turned around, Thor was on him.

He pushed Loki against the door, grasping his neck in one large hand. His lips were on him in that instant, claiming the younger man's mouth in a passionate kiss. Loki's eyes fluttered shut as he settled his hands on Thor's shoulders, pulling him closer until they were chest to chest. 

Thor was the first to pull back but only enough so that he could breath words between them. "It feels like I've been waiting forever for this."

"It hasn't really been that long."

"I know, but I couldn't stop thinking about you last night. The whole time I just wanted to lean over and kiss you. I wanted everyone to see."

"You know no one can know," Loki opened his eyes, frowning slighting as he looked at Thor.

"Not yet but someday," he said before taking Loki's mouth again, but he was pushed away.

"No, Thor, never," Loki argued firmly. "This has to stay between you and me forever."

"Loki, listen to me," Thor shook him lightly. "I promise that someday we won't have to hide anymore."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Loki said sadly. He wanted to believe Thor, but it would never happen. It was his job to make sure Thor remembered that. Thor was a man ruled by his emotions, leaving the logic to Loki.

"You'll see," was all Thor said before he descended on Loki again, which he was glad for. He needed a distraction from the truth. After all, lies were far easier to believe.

Loki found his hand tangled in Thor's hair, so he tugged on it, forcing the older man's head back. Using the angle, Loki deepened the kiss. He thrust his tongue into his brother's welcoming mouth. Thor's own tongue reached out to meet it, tangling around the second slick appendage. 

Suddenly, Thor spun around and pushed Loki backwards until his legs hit the bed and he fell on top of it. Only breaking the kiss briefly, Thor set one knee on the bed so that he could hover over Loki's laid out body, but Loki pulled their mouths back together as quickly as possible. From that position, they pulled at each other's clothes until they were left in nothing but their breeches. 

Loki had expected Thor to want more, but he seemed content to just lie there, kissing, so after a while, they ended up with Thor on his back and Loki on top of him.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" he asked, rubbing his calloused fingers back and forth over Loki's back.

"We can't do this every night," Loki told him. "We'll get caught."

"I'll leave early, I promise. I need to get a head start on my duties after all."

"Fine," Loki allowed. 

They stayed up for a while longer, talking about nothing of importance before falling asleep in each other's arms.

\---

When Loki woke the next morning, he was pleased to see Thor was still beside him. Perhaps some promises were okay not to keep.


	8. Genderswapped

Only a couple of months after Loki was asked to research some of the villages in Vanaheim and their conflict with the raiders, Odin was seeing no other possibility other than for Asgard to offer their aid. The raids were becoming more frequent, and they were beginning to threaten more than just those small settlements. Asgard's trade with Vanaheim was being disrupted. 

Seeing that there was no possibility of a diplomatic solution, Odin was preparing for war. He had all of his best generals working on strategies, and Thor had willingly offered his assistance, which Odin had graciously accepted. Thor was already restless in anticipation of the upcoming battle.

Unfortunately for Loki, those first reports were all that were required of him. He was asked to contribute nothing else to Asgard's efforts. Then there was the fact that Thor was twice as busy with his normal princely duties and his new military ones, and he and Loki weren't spending nearly as much time together as they had been as a result.

Without anything to look forward to at the end of the day, Loki was irritable and agitated, but he wouldn't allow this for long. He wouldn't sit back while everyone else had something interesting to do. He wasn't about to spend everyday, for who knew how long, bored out of his mind.

Nowadays, after the evening meal, Thor went off to talk strategy with the other military officials. Loki knew he wouldn't be done until late, but he decided he would wait to catch him on his way back to the royal wing. Since Thor would have to walk by the library, Loki decided to go there for the time being, but he made sure to keep an eye out for his brother.

A couple hours later, Loki looked up just in time to see someone walking past the door. Quietly, so as not to draw attention to himself, Loki crept out into the hall. It turned out to be Thor, so he quickly shape shifted. His hips grew wider and his hair longer as it became a light brown, and he shrunk several inches but still remained tall for a woman. He also gave himself a pair of breasts, but they weren't very large. Frankly, he found them annoying. He used an illusion to change his clothes, dressing himself in a pale yellow dress. Then, he teleported himself around the corner he knew Thor would be turning.

As soon as Thor rounded it, Loki stepped out in front of him. They bumped into each other, which sent Loki crashing to the ground, if perhaps a little exaggeratedly.

Thor was beside him in a second. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. 

"Yes, I'm fine." Loki looked up at him for the first time and changed his face into an expression of surprise. "Oh, Prince Thor," he said, pretending that he didn't realize who this was until now. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

Thor extended a hand, and Loki took it. "No, it is mine. Please forgive me, my lady."

"If you insist, my lord." 

Loki looked into Thor's eyes, and they held each other's gaze for a moment before the elder asked, "Do I know you?" Loki had been hoping his brother was perceptive enough to notice. He had left his eyes unchanged for a reason.

"I don't know. You tell me… brother." He let the last word hang in the air between them.

Thor laughed openly. "As always, you make a lovely woman, Loki."

"Thank you, but I thought we could do something besides converse in the hall."

Loki noticed Thor's blue eyes darken slightly with lust. He held his arm out to Loki. "Shall we continue to me chambers?"

"We shall," Loki agreed, taking the offered arm.

As they made their way towards the royal wing, Loki tried to ignore the blatant ogling from the few guards they passed. It seemed like everyone in Asgard desired the women Thor had. Loki was sure he could purposefully make himself ugly, and they would still look at him in the same way if he was seen with the golden prince under these circumstances. 

By the time they made it back to Thor's rooms, Loki was nearly ready to jump out of his skin. Once the door was closed behind them, Loki had his hands on Thor's shoulders, trying to push him backwards towards the bed.

"Slow down, brother," Thor chuckled. "There's no rush."

"But there is. You've been much too busy."

"You think I do not know that?" Thor asked, once again looking into Loki's eyes as if he could find the answer within them. "I've been busy, but that hasn't stopped me from thinking about you."

"Then why haven't you come to me?" Loki demanded.

"I was afraid it had been too late these past few nights, and I didn't wish to wake you."

"Oh, my noble oaf," Loki scoffed, shaking his head. "But it seems we must make up for lost time."

Loki finally got Thor to move so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Before he could move anywhere else, Loki crawled into his lap, straddling Thor's powerful thighs. He took Thor's face in his hands and brought their mouths together, dancing his lips across his brother's. Their tongues were not far behind, meeting between them as they licked into each other's mouths.

Loki's eyes had just fallen shut in pleasure when Thor broke the kiss, causing the younger man to look at him with one raised brow.

"Change back," he said. "I would have the real you."

Understanding dawned on Loki. He had almost forgotten he was still in his female form. Quickly shifting back, Thor smiled before pulling him down for another kiss. He felt a hand fist in his hair as Thor leaned backwards, laying them down on the bed.

Loki's own hands sought out the bottom of Thor's shirt which was riding up slightly. Thankful that he wasn't wearing any armor, he pulled it up and over Thor's head, breaking the kiss slightly before renewing it once again.

Things continued like this until they were both equally naked. By now, Loki was lying on his back with Thor hovering above him. They shared more languid kisses as the elder pumped two fingers in and out of Loki before the younger grew impatient. 

"Didn't I tell you to hurry up?" he growled, kicking Thor in the rear to spur him on.

In response, Thor removed the two digits and positioned himself before entering his brother's yielding body.

From there, he moved in controlled, precise thrusts, drawing out every ounce of pleasure he could by hitting that bundle of nerves inside of his brother. Loki, in the meantime, was doing the best he could to hold on. His nails dug into Thor's back and his teeth big into his lower lip, trying to contain the moans that would surely be emitted from his throat.

Eventually, it was too much for both of them. As Thor continued his assault on Loki's prostate, the dark haired man tumbled over the edge. His entrance spasmed around Thor's manhood, drawing his orgasm from his as well.

The two of them collapsed into a pile, and Thor barely missed landing on top of Loki. They laid there in silence for several minutes until Loki stood from the bed. He slowly redressed, refraining from using his magic because he wished to hang onto a few extra moments before he had to leave. He was grateful that Thor didn't ask him to stay because he probably would have.

Once he was dressed, Loki shifted back into his female form before stepping into the hall incase there were any guards outside. There weren't.

He quietly closed the door behind him and returned to his chambers.


	9. In Battle, Side-by-Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. School started up again, so now I'm really lazy. I actually meant to have this posted yesterday, but I don't know what happened.

Vanaheim's call for help came within the next few days.

Loki was reading in the library when a guard came for him.

"Pardon me, my lord."

Loki looked up from the spell book he had been engrossed in. "Yes, what is it?"

"Your presence has been requested at the Bifrost."

"By who?"

"Prince Thor," the guard responded.

"Thank you," Loki said dismissively. He quickly stood to place his book back on the shelf it had come from and left the library. He went to the stable where he mounted his horse and rode down the bridge towards Heimdall's observatory.

As he rode, he could see a fairly large group of people standing off in the distance. Upon arrival, Loki quickly dismounted his horse and sought out his brother. He located Thor inside the observatory, conversing with Odin and Heimdall. 

Loki pulled his brother aside. "What is it?"

Thor's face lit up with happiness upon seeing his brother. "We are going to aid our allies in Vanaheim."

"I was able to deduce that on my own, Thor. Why did you call me here?" Loki knew that if his input in the preparations wasn't valued, then he certainly wouldn't be wanted during the fighting.

Thor grasped the back of his neck in that familiar hold. "You are a skilled fighter, and I would have you at my side, Brother."

Loki nodded in agreement. If Thor asked for his company, then it was because Thor saw him as a valuable ally and genuinely wanted him to come along. "Then I shall accompany you."

\---

The battle in Vanaheim quickly got out of hand. It shouldn't have been this difficult. According to Loki's research, the raiders were just a local group who enjoyed causing trouble. They didn't have any real military power, which was why they stuck mostly to outlying villages. They were out of the way and of no real concern to anyone with any power in Vanaheim. Somehow, he had missed something because that wasn't the case. The moment the first wave of Asgardian soldiers passed through the Bifrost, the battle had begun, and ever since, they had been fighting nonstop. 

Loki never left Thor's side. They charged their way through each group of raiders they came upon. Thor, swinging his hammer, Mjolnir, with uncontrolled ferocity, and Loki, throwing his daggers with unerring accuracy, felled every one of their enemies they came upon.

The tide of the battle seemed to be turning. The enemy was falling back, and they pursued them further. As Loki spun around, hurling a dagger at one foe who was trying to attack an Asgardian warrior from behind, he heard a pained grunt somewhere behind his left shoulder. He turned to see Thor hunched over, hand pressed to his side.

"Thor!" Loki yelled in astonishment. Thor's attacker was standing a ways off, preparing for another strike. Loki saw red, letting two of his daggers loose. The two deadly pieces of metal, hurled through the air, piercing his brother's assailant through the neck and chest. Loki didn't wait to see his lifeless body fall to the ground. Instead, he rushed to his brother's side. 

By now, Thor was curled in on himself, and Loki knelt beside him. He pulled Thor's hands away from the wound to get a better look at it. Whatever hit Thor had gone straight thought his armor, and there was blood everywhere. The wound itself was a deep, gnarled gash.

Loki raised shaking hands to his brother's side, trying to see if there was anything he could do to, but healing magic wasn't his specialty. He had to get Thor back to Asgard.

"Thor, Brother, can you hear me?" he asked, voice as shaky as his hands, desperately hoping Thor hadn't passed out from the pain. It would be hard to get him to safety if that were the case.

"Loki." Thor's voice was hoarse.

"I need you to stand up. I'm going to get you home," Loki told him.

Throwing one of Thor's arms around his shoulders, Loki pulled Thor up onto wobbly legs. It would have been funny just how similar this situation was to all the times Loki had carried a drunk Thor back to the palace if Thor hadn't been bleeding to death.

With all of his attention of Thor, Loki had nearly forgotten the battle raging around them. He could barely register the sounds of swords clashing as he and Thor stumbled back to the Bifrost site. Along the way, Loki nearly dropped Thor when a raider ran at them. He swiftly pulled a dagger from his belt, swiveling around to throw his weapon. With Thor's extra weight, Loki missed his mark, but he was able to hit their attacker's shoulder. It wouldn't be enough to kill, but it would stop him from coming after them.

After that, Loki pressed onwards, and by the time they made it to the Bifrost site, Loki was nearly dragging Thor along. Loki could feel Thor's grip on his shoulder weakening.

"Heimdall!" Loki called for the gatekeeper. "Open the Bifrost!"

The sky opened up above them, and a cacophony of colors descended upon them, gathering the two princes and pulling them off the ground. Loki kept a tight hold on his brother as they traveled through the portal to Asgard.


	10. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Once the two of them landed on the Bifrost, everything was just as hectic as the battlefield had been. Loki couldn't see past the tears that had gathered in his eyes, clouding his vision. All he knew was that someone was trying to pull Thor away from him. He tightened his hold, not allowing whoever it was to take his brother.

"Stop, don't touch him!" Loki was nearly screaming like a small child, trying his hardest to fight off the other person. Suddenly, there were several pairs of hands on him, pushing him down to the ground. 

"My Prince, we must get Prince Thor to the healing chambers."

Blinking away the tears and clearing his vision, Loki was able to see a semicircle of guards crowding around them. He relinquished his hold on Thor and allowed two of them to take him. Loki stood from where he had fallen to the ground and followed them out of the Bifrost's observatory, mounting a horse just as the guards had, and the group rode back towards the city as quickly as they could.

Loki didn't recall most of the trip back. He was too concerned about Thor, looking back and forth between the bridge before him and his brother who had been slung precariously over one of the horses.

Once at the palace, they dismounted quickly and rushed Thor inside, Loki following along behind. His mother was waiting outside the healing chambers when they got there, but she stopped him from going inside.

"What are you doing? I have to go in there."

"No," her voice was firm and left no room for an argument. "Leave the healers room to do their work."

She stayed outside with him in the corridor for what seemed like hours and it probably had been. Loki knew Thor's wound would be difficult to heal because it was so deep and jagged, and he had lost a lot of blood.

There were many more times Loki found himself on the brink of tears. What if Thor didn't make it? He kept asking himself. No, he couldn't think like that. Thor would be fine. He'd be back to his normal, hammer wielding self in no time. Loki was sure of it.

Finally, Eir came out into the corridor to inform Loki and Frigga that they were done healing Thor and that he would be fully recovered after about a fort night's rest, which worried Loki because that was a long time for an Asgardian. His wound really had been as bad as Loki thought it was.

Thor was released from the healing chambers by the end of the day so that he could be moved to his own chambers, and he spent the next several days slipping in and out of consciousness. The few times he did wake up, he spent most of it speaking unintelligibly before passing out again. 

Meanwhile, Loki spent all of his time in Thor's chambers. He never left, having all of his meals delivered to him, bathing in Thor's bath, and even wearing Thor's clothes instead of going back to his own rooms to change. He even slept in Thor's bed, and if anyone said anything it was that he was merely a concerned brother, nothing more. Of course, that was true. Loki wasn't thinking of anything besides his brother's well being and that meant always having Loki by his side for the duration of his recovery.

Just before the end of the first week, Thor woke up sometime in the afternoon. Loki was reading silently beside him on the bed, and he felt it move as Thor shifted slightly. 

"Thor?" 

"L-Loki?" His voice was hoarse and groggy from disuse.

Loki got up to get him a cup of water, and he helped his brother drink it slowly.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Kind of sore. What happened?" His voice sounded a little better from the water, but as he tried to sit up, he grunted, bringing a hand up to cover his injured side.

"How much do you remember?"

"I remember going to Vanaheim but not much else."

"You were stabbed," Loki said simply.

"Stabbed? This doesn't feel like a mere stab wound," Thor laughed, trying once again to sit up.

"It was serious, Thor. Now, stop moving before you aggravate it."

"Gods, Loki, you make it sound like I was dying." Tears prickled in his eyes, and he turned so that Thor wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, there was a hand on his arm that pulled him back to face the other man. "Are you crying, Loki?"

Loki tried to scoff. "Of course not, you oaf."

"Why are you crying, Loki?" Loki refused to answer. Leave it to Thor to be unable to drop the subject. "Did you think I would die?" Loki's silence was all the confirmation Thor needed. "Come on, Loki. It takes more than a simple stab wound to do me in," Thor laughed.

"Stop trying to make jokes, Thor. It wasn't just a 'simple stab wound', it was really bad. You've been sleeping for the majority of the week, and I really thought you weren't going to make it," he whispered the last part.

Thor's eyes softened at his brother's words. "I'm sorry you were worried, but I'm still here, right?"

Loki nodded weakly before he practically fell on his brother, engulfing him in his arms and burying his face in Thor's neck. Thor returned the hug, rubbing Loki's back soothingly.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Are you wearing my shirt?"

"...And your pants."

"Why?"

Loki pulled away, knowing he looked at least slightly embarrassed. "I haven't left this room since you were brought here."

"You've been here the whole time?"

"I didn't want you to wake up alone and confused, and I couldn't let someone else take care of you."

"You really were worried about me, weren't you?"

Loki swatted him on the arm lightly. "Of course I was. Did you think I would make that up?"

"No, I believe you."

They sat in a peaceful silence for several more moments before Thor got a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"You didn't do anything to me while I was sleeping did you? You didn't practice any of your spell on me or do… something else."

"Something else? What are you blabbering on about?"

"If you spent all your time in here, you must have been lonely. You didn't try taking the edge off using my unconscious body?"

"Thor! What is wrong with you? Of course I wouldn't do anything so perverse."

"Calm down. I'm jesting. Although, now that I think about it, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea," Thor mused. He received another swat on his shoulder in response.


End file.
